


How's that for unexpected?

by Dellinah



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, dialog, snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellinah/pseuds/Dellinah
Summary: That night, Fox learned that Wolf found him to be boring. But hey, if you entertain any situation long enough, it just might become fun. Even when you least expect it. (One shot, Wolf/Fox)
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	How's that for unexpected?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this has been an unfinished WIP for so long I cannot believe it's actually finished. I might touch it up a bit later, but I'm just happy to be publishing it at last, it's been way too long. Quarentine really got me finishing a WIP, hum?
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe, have fun reading!

That was a stupid place, and being there was a stupid idea. But it was at least _a little_ better than being home all alone.

Or so Fox tried to convince himself.

Because if he didn't convince himself, he might get even more pissed at his choices than he already was. And he _really_ didn't need any more frustration that night.

Fox stared down at the glass in front of him, bottom almost visible through the thin layer of liquid that was left in it. He ran his finger over the border, as absent-mindedly as one could be, lost in his own thoughts. Not even the loud music or screams around him seemed to be reaching his ears, all sounds were just muffled by the loudness of his mind.

That is, until a voice broke his concentration.

"Hey, look who it is," Someone called from right behind Fox, making his ears twitch and pulling him back into reality immediately.

_Oh, great,_ Fox sighed.

Fox didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, for that voice was unmistakable. And when he did spin the stool around and looked up, his eyes met that of the wolf he was already expecting to see. Said eye was accompanied by a grin that sent shivers down his spine, heart starting to beat slightly faster as he began feeling more conscious of his surroundings – his survival instincts quickly awakening upon seeing his rival so close to him.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, with Wolf presumably waiting for Fox to reply, but all he was met with was silence and a frown from the vulpine.

"Didn't expect to see you here out of all places," Wolf finally said and walked over to the stool beside Fox, sitting down and resting his back against the bar with a yawn, "Do tell me, pup, what brings a hero like you here, with us commoners?"

Fox took his hand to his waist where his gun was hidden, feeling like he should maybe have it ready to use.

"Same as you, I suppose. I'm drinking," Fox eyed Wolf with caution as he decided to entertain the conversation even though his guts told him to run away, "Unless you're here for something else."

Wolf raised an eyebrow at Fox and gestured around them, "What else would I be here for, pup? It's a fucking bar."

Fox shot him a glare, "I don't know, Wolf, isn't it too much of a coincidence that you just happen to come here when I'm here too?"

Wolf's eye widened with realization and he let out a weak laugh.

"Jesus Christ, get off your high horse, Fox. I'm not here for you. My life doesn't revolve around you, you know," Wolf said and took a sip out of the bottle he held, "I'm here all the time, it's my kind of place, and I've never seen you here before. Which is why it surprised me to see you. Doesn't seem to be the kind of place that _you_ would enjoy."

Fox wondered about the sincerity of those first statements.

"Well, we can at least agree on that last one," He nodded, hand still close to his gun, "Not exactly having the time of my life right now."

Wolf rolled his eye and took another sip, ending it with a loud gulp as a lonely drop escaped and ran down his chin, dripping from the fur under his lips.

"I noticed," He said, "You look fucking miserable tonight."

Fox raised an eyebrow, "I mean, so do you, but that's all the time."

"Ouch. Mean," Wolf shook his head and laid a hand over his chest in an over exaggerated expression of hurt, "But what brought you here then, if you're not even enjoying yourself?"

Fox's eyes widened, but he didn't answer, just shrugged slightly as he avoided Wolf's gaze.

Wolf tilted his head to the side, "Oh, I know! Perhaps you're the one chasing me! I mean, what else would you be here for?" He gave Fox a sly smile, "I'd have dressed up a bit more for the occasion if you had told me," He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Fox sighed in disbelief, annoyed at Wolf's insistence, "No, Wolf, I'm not here for you".

"Awh," Wolf cooed and folded his ears back, again with an exaggerated expression and a high-pitched voice, "And here I thought I mattered to you. I should know better," He shook his head with sad eyes, before that expression was broken by a laugh.

Wolf took another sip of the bottle he held, and for a moment Fox thought that would be the end of it. Only for Wolf to keep on talking soon after, "But if not me, then why?"

Fox shrugged and raised his glass, "Can't I be here just for the booze?" He said before taking another sip, finally finishing the glass and leaving it empty in front of him; trying to disguise how bitter and bad he found the taste to be.

Wolf shook his head.

"Well, I mean, you could, but I don't think you are."

"Perhaps you're wrong," Fox replied.

"Perhaps I'm not," Wolf shot back.

Fox was slightly surprised at how sure of himself Wolf sounded. But then again, he was always like that, wasn't he?

"And what exactly makes you so sure?" Fox still felt compelled to ask.

"I like to think I know you _a little_ better than that pup, after so many years." Wolf crossed his legs, "You learn a thing or two about someone you've been chasing your whole life. And you, being here, just to drink… Just doesn't seem right. I'm almost sure you don't even drink."

Fox let out some air through his nose in a sad, weak laugh.

"Fine, you want to know?" Fox turned to him, sounding snarkier than before, "It's my birthday today."

Wolf blinked in genuine surprise, "Oh?"

"I guess you didn't learn that from chasing me, hum?" Fox rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the bar in front of him, "It's my birthday, I had nothing else to do, and because tradition demands I celebrate even though I think that's stupid, I came here because it was the closest place to where I was. Happy?"

Fox stared at Wolf defiantly, waiting for another of his snarky replies. But an awkward silence settled in instead.

"Oh," Wolf nodded after a while, seemingly after not finding anything else to say, "Well, to each their own, but I think that's a fucking awful way to celebrate. Surrounded by your enemies, not even enjoying yourself. Yikes."

Fox sighed. He realized he had to agree with Wolf.

And he hated it.

"Tell me about it. But… it still sounded better than being alone today, you know?"

Wolf laughed, "That I do, Fox. That's the reason why we're all here," he gestured to the others around them, most of which Fox guessed to be mercenaries like Wolf himself, "We can be alone together with a bunch of strangers. And we like to think that's somewhat less miserable than being alone by ourselves, because then we're not 'technically alone'. Because it helps us sleep at night, or some shit like that. But if you think about it, you'll realize that being alone here, or alone at home, it doesn't matter; because it doesn't matter where you are, you will always take how you feel with you. So we don't think about it. And to avoid thinking, we drink. Keeps the illusion you're making friends; you know?"

Fox blinked, taking all of that in, and then just nodded and raised his empty glass, "A fucking toast to us."

"Preach," Wolf raised his bottle as well before taking another gulp.

Fox just watched as Wolf finished the bottle.

"So you came here because you're looking for company then?" Wolf asked with a newfound confidence, most likely from finishing the bottle in a single gulp.

"In a way, I guess? I don't know. I don't know what I was expecting." Fox shrugged, "I didn't really… plan this that well. I mean, I just, this is where people come when they want company, isn't it? They go to a bar."

"Hum, I see." Wolf snickered, "I just…" He trailed off and scratched his eye, sounding more slurred than before.

"What?" Fox inquired after Wolf didn't complete his sentence. As pathetic as it was, he found himself entertained by the conversation, and against all his instincts, he didn't want it to die like that.

"Nothing, I just," Wolf coughed before he stretched, and Fox grew impatient with how much time he was taking to finish that one sentence, "I just didn't think you were the kind, that's all."

Fox frowned, unable to make sense of what Wolf said even after the sentence was finished, "What?"

Wolf raised an eyebrow, "Well, Fox, this isn't exactly where you come to make friends. You come here if you want a more... intimate kind of company, usually. And I get that's what you're searching for?"

"I- Oh," Fox could feel his cheeks warming up with the realization, "No, no, no, I just, I didn't- No, that's not what I want. At all."

"You sure?" Wolf smiled at him, "Because, well, I know someone who could help you with that."

Fox's expression changed to one of absolute surprise, "And _who_ would that be?"

Wolf's smile widened, as did Fox's eyes when Wolf looked at him up and down and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh- no, no, no, _absolutely the fuck not_." Fox moved his body further away from Wolf, "I wouldn't do it anyway, but that's just- NO."

Wolf's smiled faltered and his ears folded back, "Bummer," he shrugged, "But do tell me if you change your mind," he blinked with the one eye he had and Fox assumed he meant it to be a wink.

_Gross,_ he thought.

"I won't," Fox shivered, "Jesus, how desperate are you to hit on me?"

"Hey, I'm a normal guy, I come to a bar looking for that kind of company. _To make friends_ , if you will. And if I happen to find it with you... Well, I'm not complaining," He looked at Fox and then shrugged, "My standards have never been that high, anyway."

"Fuck you," Fox shook his head.

"Yes, I thought you were going to-"

"Yeah, no. Keep looking."

"I will." Wolf nodded, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"But it does surprise me that you're alone." Wolf spoke again after a few seconds, "What, did you get ditched by your friends or something?"

"No!" Fox snapped, "They wouldn't… do that. They just… Had other plans. That's all."

"Oh, shit," Wolf seemed genuinely surprised at Fox's reaction. "Uh, sorry. I was joking."

"I… I know." Fox said, but his ears folded back regardless of the smile he tried to put on, "Listen, they didn't mean to do it, ok? They just couldn't make it this year."

Wolf retracted his lips and patted Fox on the back, "Don't feel so bad, foxy. We all get ditched sometimes, people are awful."

Fox frowned in disbelief and slowly turned to look at Wolf.

"Was that supposed to cheer me up, or…?"

"I guess?"

"Jesus, you suck at that," Fox laughed at the absurdity of the situation he found himself in.

"Hey, I tried to help you. I don't do that often. You could at least appreciate it."

"Well, thanks for nothing." Fox pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not nothing. I'm keeping you company, you ungrateful pup," Wolf pushed Fox's shoulder, "Isn't that what you wanted more than anything here?"

"You know what?" Fox glared at Wolf, "Now I'm not even that sure anymore, if that's the company I got."

"Wow. Harsh." Wolf took a hand to his chest again, "Anyway, I'm going outside to smoke, if you want to come with me; to talk or something, you can. If you'd still rather be alone, though, alright."

Fox watched as Wolf got up and started walking away.

"By the way," Wolf said before he left, "Happy birthday, Fox."

Fox's eyes widened and he sighed. It was only a matter of seconds before the silence became deafening again, and he started cursing himself before he followed Wolf outside with a grumpy expression.

Some company, he thought.

Unbeknown to him, Wolf smiled as the fox followed him.

* * *

"And that's why Falco had to leave, and I mean, I get it. But then I thought I might as well come here, since, you know, I had nothing else to do. I thought it'd be better than doing nothing at all tonight. But I'm not really that sure it was the right thing to do." Fox leaned against the wall of the bar, arms folded in front of his chest and looking down at his feet as he sulked, "I should have gone home, I think."

"Ha," Wolf let out a weak laugh, "Of course."

Fox raised his head to look at Wolf, "Of course what?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, now…" Wolf held out his hands as he threw his cigarette away and stepped on it to put it out.

"Is there even a right way to take the things you say?" Fox muttered.

"But you never surprise anyone," Wolf continue regardless of Fox's interruption, "The one time you surprised me was today, when you came here, and I thought hey, this could be interesting. But no, you regret doing the one challenge you took, because of course you did," He turned to Fox and poked his nose with every word, "you're just _always like that_."

Fox sniffed and pushed Wolf's hand away, "I'm not sure I follow."

"I just mean it's a bit boring sometimes, pup. You're the kind of guy that does every single little thing by the book, you know?"

Fox folded his arms, "No, I don't know, Wolf. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know," Wolf waved his hand in a dismissive way, "You're just the kind of person that does whatever is expected of them. Even chasing you becomes boring, because by now I know your every move. You never color outside the lines, you never try anything new, you never do things your own way. I mean, do you even _have_ your own way of doing things?"

Fox looked appalled, "Of course I do!"

"Really?" Wolf took his hand to his chin, "Tell me one time you did something even remotely unexpected, one time you didn't take orders, one time you did something not like anything else you always do."

Fox took a deep breath, voice struggling to sound confident, "Well, today I-"

" _Other_ than coming to the bar tonight. I already told you that was a first, doesn't count."

Fox opened his mouth to continue talking, only to close it soon after, realizing he really had nothing else to say.

"I rest my case," Wolf shrugged.

Fox frowned in resignation and looked away from Wolf.

"Don't be like that, pup," Wolf patted him on the back, "I mean, it's never too late to start anew."

Fox scoffed, "And what do you suggest I do, exactly?"

_Wow, asking advice from Wolf O'Donnel. What has happened to me?_

"I don't know, start small," Wolf shrugged, "Step on the grass when a sign tells you not to. Cross the street when the light is red. Steal a flower from someone else's garden. You know, unexpected. Adventurous. Not what you're supposed to. It's fun. It might even get _you_ somewhere fun someday."

Fox shook his head, " _Of course_ your ideas of fun involve breaking the law."

"Oh, forgive me, you're right, those are such _heinous_ crimes and you wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect reputation with them," Wolf rolled his eyes, "Ok. Don't do anything illegal. Just change the TV channel when someone else is already watching it. Be loud on a Sunday morning when someone's trying to sleep. Eat someone else's food in the fridge when they asked you not to."

Fox squinted, "Now that's just being an asshole."

"Jesus Christ, McCloud," Wolf shook his head and grabbed another cigarette from his pocket, "Alright, never mind. It's fine. You don't have to do it. Keep being your boring self. Never do anything unexpected. It makes my job a whole lot easier if you don't, actually. I don't know why I'm even complaining."

Fox rolled his eyes and stared at his feet, hearing Wolf release smoke by his side.

"I'm not _boring_ ," Fox insisted, surprising himself with how offended he sounded. When did Wolf's opinion even start to matter to him? "I just do what is right."

"You say right," Wolf breathed in the cigarette again, "I say _boring._ Boring is the expected, we're expected to do what's right. It's really a fine line there."

"It's a fine line, but it's still a line," Fox looked up at him and tilted his head to the side, "One that you seem to go out of your way to make sure you cross."

"Maybe some lines are meant to be crossed," Wolf released the smoke he'd been holding and shrugged, "Because really, right, boring; what is the fucking difference in the end? You're expected to do what's right, aren't you? That's what makes something boring. Predictability. Therefore, doing the right thing is boring. After all, there are several ways not to do what someone tells you to, but only one way to follow an order."

Fox shrugged, unable to think of an answer that would convince Wolf.

"Exactly." Wolf replied smugly, "That's why I'm the mercenary, and you're the 'hero'. You are boring and I'm not," He poked Fox's nose, "Maybe someday you'll be able to see my side, too."

He then flashed a smile that made Fox want to punch him right in the teeth. Wolf was just so insufferable sometimes.

Fox rolled his eyes, slightly mad that he seemed to have lost an argument with his rival nonetheless. There was silence between them, only the sounds of the bar being heard; with Fox unable to think of a response, and Wolf rejoicing in it.

It seemed to last forever.

Finally, Fox took a deep breath and held his hands out; Wolf's ears perking up at that.

"You know," Fox took his hand to his chin, tilting his head to the side to be able to look at Wolf out of the corner of his eyes, "Maybe you're right, Wolf."

Wolf raised an eyebrow at Fox's furtive face with a mischievous smile himself, "I'm always right, pup. You'll have to be a little more specific there."

Fox shook his head slightly before he turned on his heels and stood right in front of Wolf. Wolf's smug expression was replaced by that of genuine surprise when Fox raised a hand and placed it over his chest, sliding it up his shoulder with a tightening grip.

"Maybe I should try things that are… a bit unexpected, after all," Fox leaned over even closer and got on the tip of his feet so that his muzzle could reach Wolf's, yet his eyes never met that of Wolf – they seemed to be too busy checking the body in front of them instead, "You are right, it could be fun," He added as his hand went up to the back of Wolf's neck for support, gripping the fur there and tugging just enough to make Wolf's fur stand with a shiver.

The mischievous smile returned to Wolf's face, although with a flash of lust in his eyes this time.

"That I can definitely agree with," Wolf snaked his arm around Fox as he eyed him up and down, "Got anything exciting in mind?"

"Sure do," Fox said before he leaned forward, and on cue, Wolf leaned forward as well.

"I knew you'd change your mind," Wolf whispered.

They were so close that Wolf's muzzle fur brushed on Fox's nose and his warm, whisky breath made the vulpine shudder.

Fox slowly opened his eyes to peak and make sure that Wolf had his eye closed, and then Fox's pucker turned into a smile just seconds before the gap between them could be closed with a kiss. In less than a second, he lifted his foot as high as he could, and slammed it down on Wolf's foot.

As hard as he could.

Wolf's one eye shot open as he let Fox go and hopped backwards, howling in pain and surprise as he held his foot on his hand and his ears folded back. But Fox barely had a second to enjoy the amusing scene before he turned around and ran away.

"Son of a-!"

Fox was sure Wolf was screaming and cursing like never before, but he didn't hear any of it as he ran - the blood rushing inside his head muffled any sound around him. He didn't want to be near Wolf when he regained his balance and wanted Fox to pay for what he had done.

So he just ran, as fast as he could, while his heart pounded within his chest and he panted, terrified, but excited, high in pure adrenaline. He had never felt so alive before.

Maybe Wolf was right about this 'unexpected' thing after all.

Fox only stopped running when his legs hurt and his heart was beating so loud he could hear it trying to escape his chest. And he still looked around, paranoid and scared that Wolf was going to be right behind him, horror movie style, with a loaded gun ready to shoot him down for his little prank. But thankfully, he seemed to be alone.

Fox leaned against a wall to catch his breath, hand on his hip as he looked down and tried to calm his racing mind.

_Holy shit_ , he thought to himself as the events of the night started to sink in, _I did that._

And then he thought of the brief moment he managed to catch before he ran, where Wolf's eye widened in surprise and he hopped backwards on one foot and squealed in pain like a puppy that got bit in a play fight. Gone was his usual snarky persona and intimidating aura in that moment.

He just looked ridiculous, plain and simple. Fox never thought he'd see the mighty _Wolf O'Donnell_ in such a way.

Fox's cheeks just immediately curved up in a smile before he could help it. And then Fox started wheezing; wheezing that turned into full blown laughter. He leaned against the wall and laughed hysterically, for the first time in a long time. He laughed so hard that he couldn't stop, punching the wall behind him and his tail wagging behind him. His stomach hurt and he thought he might piss himself, but he was just enjoying the memory that kept replaying in his head.

He just hoped nobody had seen him.

* * *

When Fox got home, he was tired. Exhausted. Frustrated in many ways over a lot of things.

But that evening still hadn't been a total waste. Somehow, it had been fun. Or at least entertaining.

It surely had been _something,_ at the very least.

Fox was walking around the house, foggy brain thinking of several things at the same time without ever giving any of the thoughts any depth; like a dark cloud that looms over a city without ever raining, while stalling to get ready to go to bed.

He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts in his bed any time soon.

He just couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. From the moment he left his house, not knowing what to expect of that night, to everything Wolf said, to him stomping around in one foot – a quick smile appearing on his face with the last thought, but vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

Fox's ear twitched when the doorbell rang and his head pounded a bit with the sudden noise. He shook his head, trying to clear it of any thoughts, as he walked to the door.

"I'm coming, Falco," He called, grabbing his keys from the table he'd left them on. If Falco was drunk on the other side again, Fox might just leave him there on the couch instead of helping like he usually did. He'd dealt with one too many troublemakers that night.

The doorbell rang again, and then twice more on the seconds it took Fox to get to the door; his annoyance growing with each ring.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Fox yelled as he got to the door and turned the keys to unlock it, "Gee, you forget your keys and now you expect me t-"

Fox was cut short with a gasp when the door opened to reveal not a drunk Falco like he expected, but a one-eyed stare looking down at him.

"Hey, pup," Wolf greeted somewhat friendly with a smile, and next thing he knew the door was shut on his face so hard that the sound echoed down the entrance hall and Wolf's face fur ruffled a bit with the gush of wind it caused.

"Wow, rude," Fox heard Wolf mutter from the other side as he locked the door and desperately kept trying to turn the key after it'd already been locked in hopes that it'd magically grow another lock to keep him safe.

"Go away, Wolf," Fox told him, trying to remain calm, "Before I call someone. I'm serious."

"Damn, you can't even try to be polite anymore these days. I just wanted to give you something that belongs to you."

"I'm fine without your bullet in my brain, thank you," Fox answered, "Go away."

A second of silence passed before he got a reply.

"Ok," Fox could practically hear Wolf shrugging with the sigh he let out somehow, "But you're surely going to miss your wallet."

Fox tilted his head.

"My wall-" Fox said as he rummaged in his pockets and realized that he was indeed missing the item that he was sure had been there before. He stood in the tip of his toes and looked through the peephole – and almost as if Wolf knew he was going to do it, he was standing in front of the door with the wallet in his hand like some sort of prize he was proud of.

"Son of a-" Fox muttered.

"Language," Wolf interrupted him as he leaned against the door. "Come on, pup, I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Sure you are," Fox rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Well, thank you for the favor. You can leave it there and I'll get it when you're gone."

"No can do. I'm afraid that would be very irresponsible of me. After all, how can I know that there is someone home to get it if nobody will answer the door? You wouldn't want this to fall in the hands of a bad guy."

"No, I wouldn't want that alright," Fox pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, I had to go through all this trouble to give it back to you, and after you tricked me no less, left me _heart broken_ and alone… The least you can do is let me in, invite me for a drink. Hang out for a bit."

"Like that's all you want."

"Oh pup, don't you trust me?"

" _No_."

"Ouch." Wolf uttered, "Rude. Again."

They stayed in silence for a few seconds as Fox thought of what he could do.

"Listen, I was just hoping we could continue our conversation. Or something, I don't know." Wolf told him. "I… I missed your company after you ran away." Wolf's voice was a bit lower now, like he didn't really care if Fox heard that part or not.

But he did. And how Wolf managed to sound so sincere, Fox didn't know.

"You really stole my wallet to have an excuse to follow me home?" Fox closed his eyes and rested his back against the door. Unbelievable.

"You can't prove anything," Wolf said smugly.

Fox didn't answer, just sighed.

"Hey," Wolf finally spoke up again, "If I wanted to kill you, I'd have chased you then and there."

"Maybe you couldn't, with your toe hurting." Fox smirked.

"Shut up," Wolf sighed, "Besides… I didn't want to ditch you on your birthday."

Fox sighed and cursed himself as he slowly opened the door, but not before he made sure he had his gun in hand and was ready to shoot at any moment. Wolf had his hands up, Fox's wallet in one of them, and smiled at Fox as the fox stared at him with a frown.

"The moment you try anything; I'm shooting you down." Fox told him as he stepped aside to let him in. Wolf threw him his wallet with a relaxed smile like he didn't have a gun aimed at his chest.

Wolf walked in and looked around, his back on Fox as if he wasn't right behind him. If this was some kind of plan, Wolf surely was taking a lot of risks.

"You better check if nothing's missing from there," Wolf told him without turning around, "Wouldn't want you to lose any money or anything important and then blame it on me."

"You mean check my wallet so that my attention is on it and both my hands are busy?" Fox scoffed, "Maybe later."

"For fuck's sake, McCloud," Wolf groaned and turned around slowly as he unbuttoned his coat, taking it off in front of a surprised fox and throwing it aside on the floor carelessly, "See? I've got nothing on me."

He turned around a couple of times, showing how the waistband of his pants was devoid of any guns or weapons. Fox raised an eyebrow before sighing and putting his own on his waistband – still not safe to let it go completely, he thought, but maybe he could lay off his guard a bit. Wolf hadn't given him any reasons not to trust him that night that far, anyway.

But still.

"Hum, let me hang that for you," Fox walked over to the fallen coat and grabbed it from the floor as Wolf still looked around the apartment, presumably distracted. It didn't seem to be heavy enough to conceal a gun.

Maybe Wolf was telling the truth.

That had got to be a first.

"So this is where _the_ Fox McCloud lives," Wolf folded his arms, "I'll say, I expected something more… Grand, considering, you know. That you're a hero, and all that shit."

Fox shook his head as he hung Wolf's coat on the coat hanger on the wall.

"It's just me and Falco here. A big house would be unnecessary. It would just feel empty." He shrugged, "And lonely, I guess." He muttered.

Wolf looked over his shoulder and looked at Fox standing behind him with a breathless laugh, "Yeah. Lonely."

Fox looked over his shoulder as well and his eyes met that of Wolf for a split second before Wolf faced forward again and walked to the couch, sitting down and stretching his legs like he was at home. Fox looked up and shook his head as he walked to sit beside him.

"Have you got anything to drink here, or is that too adventurous to you as well?" Wolf looked up at Fox before Fox could sit down.

Fox frowned at Wolf and sighed before going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of beer that Falco kept around.

He then looked back and upon thinking of the fact that Wolf O'Donnell was sitting on his couch in his house, he grabbed another bottle for himself before closing the fridge and going back to the living room.

"That's what we have," He handed Wolf the bottle, who took it without looking at what it was.

Wolf took a huge sip as Fox sat down beside him, taking a smaller sip himself.

"I honestly thought you didn't drink," Wolf commented, with the bottle still close to his mouth.

"And I thought we were enemies, yet here we are," He answered before taking another sip. Wolf was right, he didn't drink. But tonight, he _needed_ it.

"Touché," Wolf tilted his head to the side and moaned when his neck cracked, "Or maybe we're both too drunk to remember it tonight."

"Yeah," Fox relaxed more on the couch, "I guess we are."

And the atmosphere suddenly became less heavy, like those were two friends hanging out. Although both knew they were uncomfortable, it didn't seem to matter that much right then and there.

What else were they supposed to do, after all?

"I usually don't do this," Wolf sighed and broke the silence at last, laying the half full bottle on the table in front of them, "But I must apologize. I fear it's the right thing to do."

"Oh?" Fox smiled at Wolf, "I thought doing the right thing was boring?"

"It is. Especially when you do it. I can't be fucking stand that, I can't fucking stand you at all. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"Sorry," He held out his hands, "Go on."

"Anyway…" Wolf sighed, "I'm sorry I doubted you earlier. I admit it, you surprised me there when you..." He shook his head like he'd just tasted something sour, "I mean, I actually didn't see that coming. Shouldn't have left my guard down, but you tricked me. So I guess you _can_ do the unexpected."

Fox smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what surprises me the most, you doing the right thing, or you admitting I beat you."

"Actually, you beating me is definitely the most surprising part, because we all know I'm better than you. Don't get used to it, and don't get used to me doing the right thing either," Wolf told him as though he was giving a warning, but then shrugged and smiled, "Today has been full of surprises, hum?"

"Well, you didn't immediately kill me when you had the chance, so yes, it has. Quite a few surprises."

"You're welcome, consider that your birthday present," Wolf smiled, "Trust me, I can surprise you in many ways."

"Oh yeah?" Fox asked, putting his bottle on the table before he looked back at Wolf with a challenging stare, "Such as…?"

And rather than answering with words, Wolf just slid closer to Fox on the couch, and in one swift move put his hand on the back of Fox's head to hold him still before he pressed their lips together for no longer than a second.

But it was enough to send shivers down Fox's spine, his head making a slight effort to move back but being held in place by Wolf's firm grasp on his fur. But before he could even realize what had happened, Wolf had already pulled back and was just staring at him with a serious expression that became a soft grin.

By the time Fox realized what Wolf had done, it was already over.

"Like that."

Fox took his hand to his lips that still tingled from Wolf's touch, fur going up with a shiver and cheeks warming up in embarrassment. He couldn't look at Wolf for longer than a second before he looked down at his feet and gulped, shrinking in his spot.

"Come on, McCloud," Wolf playfully poked him with his elbow when the fox failed to reply, "You owed me that after what you did."

Fox forced a weak laugh, trying to appear as chill as his Wolf, but failing miserably to hide his shock.

"Y-You're an asshole," He weakly punched Wolf's arm, any attempt at being snarky being thrown out the window when the punch came out shaky.

"No, you're the asshole," Wolf laughed, "Breaking my heart in front of a bar on your birthday. Sounds like a goddamn emo song title. I just finished here what _you_ started there."

Fox cleaned his throat, clearly not over the awkwardness of it all, "Well, I didn't think you'd want to finish that, out of all things we've ever started."

"I told you my standards weren't that high," Wolf shrugged.

"Insulting me in my own house… fuck you," Fox punched him on the arm again.

"Well, I'm trying to get you to," Wolf smiled and reached to touch Fox's face, caressing it, slightly scooting closer to him on the couch again.

Fox gulped, unable to move away from the touch.

"You've already made that joke today," Fox's eyes darted away from Wolf's gaze, as he found that was all he was physically able to do.

"It wasn't a joke now," Wolf whispered as his hand traveled from Fox's brow to his cheek; his tone getting lower, "Actually… not even sure if it was a joke before."

Fox froze as Wolf's face moved closer to his own. He didn't react until they were mere inches apart and the panic settled in – his body tensed up, his eyes didn't look at Wolf's, his breath got raspier.

Wolf held himself back, pulling away from Fox upon the vulpine's response to his touch.

"Fox?"

Fox tried to stop shaking, gulping loudly.

"I think that is just…" Fox closed his eyes, "Perhaps that is just a bit too unexpected. I'm still… I'm still not like you, a-after all," He whispered, laying his hand on Wolf's arm and pulling his hand away from his face.

Fox took a deep breath and held it in, unsure of what Wolf's response to that was going to be. Sure, he was an asshole, but how much of an asshole exactly…?

Wolf retracted his hand from Fox's, slowly slipping away from his touch. Fox watched in relief as he moved away from him and rested his back against the couch again.

"S-Sorry," Fox apologized, although he was sure he had no reason to. He just felt awful breaking someone's expectations of him and letting them down.

Maybe Wolf was right about him.

Wolf just shrugged.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected you to… Yeah. Sorry." Wolf said back to him; and much like much of what he'd said that night, it sounded… weirdly _sincere_ for him _._

Fox nodded and tapped his fingers on his knees, biting his lips and nodding as he stared off into nothing.

Back to the awkward silence they were.

"You know, you did something stupid today," Wolf told Fox, still looking up as if he was talking to himself and Fox wasn't there. He waited until Fox looked at him to continue, but without making eye contact, "You've let a known criminal into your house and dropped your gun. That was so dumb, dear God. Do you know what I could have done to you?"

Fox shrugged, "You say stupid," He grabbed the bottle he'd forgotten about to take another sip, "I say _unexpected_."

Wolf raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess there's a fine line between the two."

"Maybe some lines are meant to be crossed." Fox smiled smugly at him, proud of using Wolf's comeback against himself.

Wolf stared at him and began laughing, the smell of alcohol leaving his muzzle and surrounding Fox.

" _You_ want to cross lines?"

Fox's ears folded back, but went back up when he shrugged and crossed his legs, "Weren't you the one who said I should?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to _listen_ to me."

"Me neither. But you were right about unexpected being fun, so… maybe I'll take your advice more often." Fox nodded, desperate to sound more confident after the fiasco they'd just been through.

Wolf looked at him with a knowing smirk, "So you liked doing the unexpected? I guess that means I'm right again."

"Of course I liked it," Fox smiled back, "Watching you hop on one foot was definitely very fun."

"Shut up," Wolf pushed him away as he grabbed his bottle again as well, causing Fox to lose his balance and fall backwards on the couch.

Fox laughed again, and unable to think of a response, just pushed Wolf with his foot. The unexpected push caused him to lose the sturdiness of his hand, and beer spilled on his shirt.

"Hey!" Wolf looked down as he watched his shirt and fur soak up the beverage before he was able to wipe it away, "Asshole!"

Fox laughed, and Wolf attempted to push Fox in revenge; but because the vulpine was laying down, Wolf ended up falling over Fox and knocking the air out of him. Fox kept on laughing breathlessly, until it hurt to do so. He waited for Wolf to get up from him, but instead, he just laid his head on the crook of Fox's neck and started laughing as well.

When they both stopped, the silence between them was no longer that awkward.

Fox didn't protest the position they found themselves in. He liked to feel Wolf's weight on him; heavy, but not constraining. As if he was just a fluffy blanket on top of him, harmless and, in way, almost comfortable.

Almost.

"Is… Is this the part where you reveal it was all a part of an elaborate plan to get me defenseless and then kill me?" Fox asked Wolf. Only then did Wolf raise his head to look down at the fox stuck under him; their eyes meeting again for the first time in a while as Wolf pondered.

Wolf clearly couldn't tell if Fox was serious or joking.

Even Fox wasn't that sure himself.

"It could be, couldn't it?" Wolf looked down at him and tapped his fingers on Fox's arm, "Imagine how fucking easy it would be. To hold you still and strangle you until your breathing stopped under me. You, powerless to stop me; me, victorious. Witnesses, none; my rival, gone. Imagine how much money I'd get from everyone else who wants you dead. My life would be _perfect_ from then on," He nodded, "Only an idiot would waste a chance like this."

Wolf's hand traveled down Fox's throat and he ran his finger down Fox's neck. Fox shivered with the touch, but somehow never feared it, despite all the red flags the situation was giving him.

Maybe he was too intoxicated to worry. Or maybe, he was just allowing himself to place some trust in Wolf - his primary enemy.

_How's that for unexpected, O'Donnel,_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah," Fox agreed, "Only an idiot, indeed."

Wolf sighed and his head lowered, ears folding back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called you dumb, then," He told Fox as he got up from him, sitting up on the couch and finally freeing Fox from his embrace, "Since I'm an idiot myself."

Wolf looked down at the floor, seemingly lost in thought.

Fox sat up on the couch and stared at Wolf, tail wrapping itself around him in a protective manner as he gulped, touching his neck where Wolf's hand had previously been. The implications of everything that had just happened started to pop up on the back of his mind, but he refused to let them sink in.

He didn't want those added thoughts in his already crowded mind.

"I should go," Wolf sighed, "I… It's late."

Fox did and said nothing, only watched as Wolf got up from the couch and walked to the clothing hanger to grab his coat.

"Thank you for… whatever today was," Fox said without looking back, "And for the advice and all."

"You thanking me for something?" Wolf shook his head, "How's that for unexpected, hum?"

"Yeah," Fox forced a laugh, "Maybe I should try to be a bit more unexpected, from now on."

Wolf let out a laugh that seemed somewhat forced as well, before another genuine tone left his lips, "You know what? I'd really like that, McCloud."

"I, I think I would too," He nodded.

They stayed in silence as Wolf put on his coat.

"Happy birthday, pup." He spoke once he was done, before making his way to the door.

It was only when he got to the door that Fox spoke up.

"Wolf…" He called.

Wolf stood still with his back on Fox, waiting for him to continue without ever turning around.

"Maybe…" Fox sighed, "Maybe you could stay a little longer."

Wolf was right, Fox thought. There really was a fine line between stupid and unexpected.

But right then and there, Fox just did not give a fuck anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so unbelievably proud of some parts of this when I first started. Now it kind of just seems average, but well, it was still fun to write. I hope it was fun to read too! Let me know your thoughts if you feel like it ^3^
> 
> I cannot describe how much I love this pairing ah. They're so perfect.
> 
> See yah next story!


End file.
